The Bookshop
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Erik tient une librairie et Charles est un client régulier. À chaque visite de Charles, ils n'échangent que quelques mots, jamais plus. Mais un jour, autour d'un roman, tout change...


**Note :** Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que vous passerez un excellent réveillon ! Je vous souhaite, pour 2017, beaucoup d'amour, de tendresse, de réussite, de belles surprises et des magnifiques expériences. Mais aussi des rires, encore du rire, parce que c'est trop bon de rire, et des caresses, des bisous, dans le cou, et tout partout. Je vous souhaite de lire, d'écrire, d'aimer, de peindre, de voyager, d'être bien chez vous, de vous exprimer, de donner, de recevoir, d'être vous-même.  
J'ai aujourd'hui une pensée toute particulière pour **Elie Bluebell** et **Amy Baskerville** \- les filles, je vous envoie toute mon affection.

De mon côté, 2017 sera l'année des projets de romans originaux. Je serai peut-être un peu moins présente sur FanFiction, aussi, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur la page Facebook " **Some C N - fanfictions et écrits originaux** " pour suivre mes prochains projets :)

Je vous remercie pour votre soutien qui me permets de me lancer dans des projets de plus grandes envergures et je vous embrasse toutes et tous très fort !

 **Bêta et best amie EVER : Maya Holmes,** qui m'a donné le prompt qui sert de résumé à cette histoire. Et parce que je t'aiiiiiimeuh, damn damn damn quelle chance j'ai de te connaître !

* * *

Peu d'hommes en parlent et pourtant, il est un principe qui fourmille chez l'être humain, des premiers pas qu'il improvise bébé, jusqu'à ses vieux jours qu'il passe sur le perron de sa maison dont il a mis près de vingt ans à rembourser le prêt ; la liberté.

Pour certains, c'est le fait de ne pas travailler, d'arpenter les jours avec la paresse d'un chat à qui on aurait trop rempli la gamelle – à défaut de trouver un métier qui leur plaît. Pour d'autres, c'est le fait d'être propriétaire, de percer des trous dans le mur pour y accrocher des cadres et de ne plus jamais avoir un loyer à payer à la fin du mois. Ou encore, la liberté se mesure, pour quelques personnes, dans le fait de pouvoir ouvrir un livre et d'y plonger avec un frisson de plaisir à l'idée de s'y noyer, pour quelques heures.

C'est peut-être parce qu'Erik Lehnsherr fait le métier de ses rêves depuis dix ans, qu'il est propriétaire de sa propre boutique en plein quartier historique de Berlin et qu'il est libraire, que chaque jour qui passe a tout du bonheur que seuls les hommes libres connaissent intimement.

C'est une aubaine qu'il ait trouvé ce petit local de trente mètres carrés à peine, à deux pas du Mauer Park. Le prix était raisonnable (et quasiment identique à l'héritage perçu il y a dix ans). La devanture donne sur une rue passante, sans concurrence directe puisqu'entourée de petits cafés qui se modernisent en proposant le wi-fi gratuit, et de boutiques d'artistes qui vendent des lithographies originales et des cartes faites-mains.

 _The Bookshop_ , puisqu'Erik l'a appelé ainsi pour insister sur le fait qu'il ne vend que des livres en anglais, a une première salle couvertes d'étagères où a été installé le comptoir avec la caisse enregistreuse, puis une deuxième plus petite avec une table centrale qui présente les coups de cœurs des vendeuses et vendeurs (ils sont trois, Erik, Alex – un jeune homme un peu immature mais de bonne volonté, Erik s'en accommode largement – et Angel, la protégée d'Emma, qu'il a embauché pour remercier Emma de l'avance des derniers milliers d'euros dont il avait besoin pour faire l'acquisition de l'endroit), ainsi qu'un étage où ils ont rangés les livres plus anciens, ou moins populaires, puisque l'escalier pour monter décourage même les visiteurs les plus jeunes, qui ne doivent pas vraiment avoir envie de se casser une jambe juste pour un roman.

C'est une des choses qui fait que lever le rideau métallique tagué chaque matin reste toujours aussi agréable : les visiteuses et visiteurs sont tous très sympathiques, bien qu'ils soient totalement hétéroclites. Il y a la petite Indienne de douze ans, qui vient régulièrement les jeudis ou vendredi et demande à Erik conseil pour des livres historiques (elle aime particulièrement les romans anglais du début du vingtième siècle). En début de semaine, c'est plutôt monsieur Bold qui vient les faire rire avec ses blagues entendues déjà milles fois, mais qu'il raconte en imitant des accents ou en faisant les bruitages, et même Angel retire un de ses écouteurs pour l'écouter parler. Et puis, mais cela arrive si rarement qu'Erik n'a pas encore compris qu'elle en est sa fréquence, il y a un professeur anglais qui passe, sans rester plus de trente minutes à arpenter les bibliothèques, avant de se présenter à la caisse avec un large sourire et des yeux qui brillent d'intelligence et de malice.

Il s'appelle Charles Xavier et Erik déteste ne pas en savoir plus sur lui.

* * *

Un matin de mai, où le soleil est levé et les nuages encore timides, Erik ouvre seul sa librairie, puisqu'Angel est en examen et qu'Alex a demandé sa journée. Il sirote le café qu'il a acheté à côté et s'installe sur son tabouret en cuir derrière le comptoir, quand la porte s'ouvre déjà, emportant avec elle la petite clochette qui ressemble au carillon d'un bétail suisse.

Une petite tête brune se penche sur le côté et dévoile un sourire qu'Erik accueille en l'imitant.

"Bonjour," il le dit en anglais parce qu'il sait que Charles Xavier ne parle absolument pas allemand (il se rappelle du quiproquo entre Angel et lui, lorsque le pauvre homme lui disait avoir oublié sa liste de courses, mais, de par sa prononciation vraiment calamiteuse, semblait plutôt dire qu'il avait oublié son pancréas).

"Bonjour," répond Charles Xavier en le regardant encore une seconde avant de disparaître dans la deuxième petite salle.

Il ne parle jamais plus que ça et Erik se demande s'il est le genre d'homme à préférer lire cent avis d'inconnus sur plutôt que de se renseigner auprès d'un homme en chair et bien réel. Peut-être que si Charles Xavier vient si rarement ici, c'est parce qu'il commande ses livres sur Amazon et ne se déplace que lorsqu'il en a besoin d'un rapidement. Erik frissonne de dégoût à l'idée.

"La jeune vendeuse n'est pas là ?"

Erik relève les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Charles Xavier fait encore dépasser sa petite tête et le spectacle est un peu ridicule mais aussi assez amusant.

"Angel n'est pas là jusqu'à vendredi prochain. Et Alex revient lundi."

Charles fait apparaître le reste de son corps et s'approche avec un livre qu'il tient fermement collé à son torse.

"Ce n'est pas trop difficile de travailler seul ?"

"Ça va. Et pour les livraisons je peux m'arranger seul. Je suis mutant et j'ai quelques… facilités, avec le métal," il sourit, avant d'agiter les doigts pour faire sonner la clochette de la porte d'entrée, même si personne n'entre.

Charles se retourne pour regarder sa démonstration et a un sourire radieux avant de lui faire face à nouveau, en posant le livre sur le comptoir.

"Je n'aurais jamais deviné. Enfin, si j'avais un peu fouillé, je l'aurais compris mais je ne fais pas ce genre de choses sans l'accord de la personne. Je suis télépathe," il tend sa main vers Erik, "Charles Xavier, enchanté."

"Je sais," Erik la serre et son torse décide d'en faire de même quand leur peau se touche. "J'ai vu votre nom sur votre carte bleue…" il explique, devant l'air étonné de Charles. "Je suis Erik Lehnsherr."

"Je sais," Charles répond sur le même air, avant de poursuivre "Je suis la page de _The Bookshop_ sur Facebook."

"Ah, il faudra remercier Angel pour ça," Erik lève les yeux au ciel, pas vraiment ravi à l'idée que des gens aiment sa boutique alors que la plupart n'y ont même pas mis les pieds.

Il prend le livre et cherche le code-barres avant de s'apercevoir que Charles Xavier a acheté _Les Lois de l'Attraction_ de Bret Easton Ellis. Erik grimace, peut-être pas vraiment discrètement.

"Est-ce que vous l'avez lu ?"

"Oui, je l'adore, mais je l'ai oublié à Londres et j'avais envie de le relire," s'enthousiasme Charles.

Erik prend sa carte bleue et tait avec beaucoup de mal la déception qui l'envahit à l'idée que Charles Xavier – qui n'apparaît pas plus que ces comètes que des scientifiques passent des siècles à attendre – n'a en fait aucun goût en matière littéraire et se plaît dans la lecture d'univers mauvais et cyniques, composés d'une écriture nombriliste et assez indigeste.

"Est-ce que je vous revois bientôt ?" _Pour pouvoir vous conseiller un vrai livre cette fois_ , pense Erik sans le rajouter tout haut.

Charles range le livre dans son sac et hausse si haut les sourcils que peut-être Erik aurait dû d'abord vérifier qu'il est un tant soit peu intéressé par les hommes.

"Comme vous passez rarement ici..."

"C'est parce que j'organise des conférences à l'université des Sciences, principalement. Mais il est possible que j'anime des master class avec ma consoeur, Moira MacTarget alors, il se pourrait que je reste à Berlin pour quelques mois."

"Super."

Ils se saluent d'un signe de la tête et Erik regarde Charles partir. _Petit cul adorable mais préférences littéraires déplorables, quel gâchis_.

* * *

Charles revient trois semaines plus tard et la première chose qu'il fait en passant la porte, c'est de venir voir Erik.

"Je vais organiser les master class. Je reste à Berlin jusqu'en septembre."

La clochette de la porte d'entrée se secoue sans même que quelqu'un n'entre et Erik enchaîne avant que Charles ne comprenne qu'il l'a secouée comme un réflexe.

"J'ai un livre pour vous."

Il sort de derrière le comptoir, demande à Alex de le remplacer et entraîne Charles dans la deuxième petite pièce. Charles se tient si loin de lui qu'Erik fait semblant que ça ne lui fait rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui présente un bouquin à la couverture printanière.

" _Raison et sentiment_ ," Charles lit tout haut avec la même grimace que si ses lèvres ont goûté du cyanure.

"Vous l'avez lu ?" demande Erik, prêt à expliquer point par point à quel point Jane Austen est une figure de la littérature, tous genres et époques confondus.

"Non, mais j'ai lu _Orgueil et Préjugés_ , même si je ne l'ai jamais fini, parce que… enfin, vous savez…"

Les yeux d'Erik s'ouvrent assez grands avant qu'il n'arrive à demander, "Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fini ?"

"Parce que c'est affreusement chiant !" il s'exclame dans un rire à peine contenu.

Erik repose le livre dans l'étagère pour ne pas le faire tomber.

"Jane Austen, _c'est affreusement chiant_ ," répète-t-il, halluciné.

"Peut-être pas à proprement parler, mais c'est _si_ romantique, _si_ anglais, _si_ connu, que ça en devient un peu trop… _trop_ , vous ne pensez pas ?"

"Ce n'est pas romantique, justement, c'est une critique de tous les romans romantiques de l'époque et c'est très fin dans tout ce que ça dénonce."

"On ne doit pas avoir lu le même livre, car je suis quasiment sûr que onze femmes sur dix sont amoureuses de Darcy," Charles réfléchit tout haut, en pinçant légèrement sa bouche qu'Erik trouvait bien plus jolie avant – avant qu'il n'ait _encore_ la confirmation que le pauvre homme n'a _aucun_ goût.

"Ça a été amplifié avec le film Bridget Jones, mais ça n'est pas un argument contre l'œuvre de Jane Austen."

"Ah, Bridget Jones est un bon film, par contre !" Charles s'enchante en hochant la tête et Erik lève les yeux au ciel.

" _Un bon film_ ? L'histoire d'une fille incapable de prendre des décisions à trente ans et qui passe son temps à se plaindre ça vous plait ?"

"A voir sous la couverture avec du pop-corn, c'est idéal," enchaîne Charles, cette fois son regard se fait plus joueur, peut-être un peu plus cynique et Erik comprend qu'ils se sont engagés dans une bataille qu'aucun des deux ne veut perdre.

"Avec de la glace. On regarde un film sous la couette avec _de la glace_ ," il corrige, acerbe.

"Beatles ?" demande Charles et la guerre est lancée.

"Rolling Stones," corrige Erik, abasourdi.

"Chien ?" enchaîne-t-il, plus sérieux.

"Pour avoir une bête qui bave et ronfle ? Quelle horreur. Chat."

"Plage ?"

"Montagne."

"Oh mon Dieu, ça ne me paraît pas étonnant que vous préfériez le froid. Sucré ?"

"Vous avez quoi, huit ans ? Salé."

Ils inspirent au même moment et Charles reprend, avec une arrogance qu'Erik n'avait jamais décelée chez lui avant, "Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit."

"Je pense aussi," il hoche la tête. "Vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous raccompagne pas."

"Ne vous en donnez pas cette peine," il sourit, faussement, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître derrière la porte qui ne fait pas de bruit, puisqu'Erik gèle la clochette cette fois.

 _Toujours aussi adorable petit cul et goûts, non seulement en matière de livre mais aussi de vie, absolument affreux. Quel putain de gâchis._

* * *

Charles Xavier n'apparaît dans la librairie pas avant un mois. Il donne à Alex _Pour un Garçon_ , de Nick Hornby et Erik se dépêche d'envoyer son apprenti dans la réserve pour s'occuper personnellement du professeur.

"Vous avez retrouvé le chemin jusqu'ici ?"

"Je ne risquais pas de l'oublier," Charles répond sans le regarder.

"Encore un choix médiocre. Vous faites une fixette sur les films dans lesquels joue Hugh Grant, c'est ça ?" il demande, médusé.

"On va dire que ça fait partie de mon devoir patriotique d'Anglais. Je peux avoir mon livre, s'il vous plaît ?", il insiste, la main tendue.

Erik lui donne.

"On devrait vous retirer la nationalité, alors."

"Faites un courrier à la Reine et on reparlera."

Charles s'en va et Erik ne regarde même pas ses fesses qui doivent être très blanches, comme la peau de tout bon Anglais qui se respecte.

* * *

"J'ai un livre pour vous," Erik le sort de son comptoir avant même d'avoir regardé quel roman approximatif Charles veut acheter en cette fin de journée. Il veut lui faire lire _La Route_ de McCarthy même s'il se demande si un petit professeur insignifiant comme Charles Xavier mérite de connaître un chef d'œuvre pareil.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Charles demande en lisant la quatrième de couverture.

"Un roman qui suit le voyage d'un père et de son fils, dans une ambiance post-apocalyptique qui…"

"Non," Charles le repose tout aussi vite et insiste pour mettre sous le nez du libraire, le livre qu'il souhaitait acheter en premier lieu.

"Comment ça _non_ ? Je n'ai même pas fini de vous expliquer," Erik devrait peut-être en venir aux poings pour exprimer la frustration que lui crée cet homme, ça serait plus simple.

"Je ne vais pas lire un roman post-apocalyptique, la vie est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

"Justement c'est parce que la vie est dure qu'il faut s'y confronter, plutôt que se cacher ou pire, faire comme si tout va bien."

"C'est juste une question de santé mentale, c'est bien de faire des pauses, aussi, se rappeler du bien qui nous entoure, de la bonté, du bonheur…"

"Je crois qu'il me reste un livre sur Babar à l'étage…"

"J'ai déjà toute la collection à côté de mon lit," grimace Charles en forçant un sourire.

Il quitte la librairie et pendant un instant, Erik se demande à quoi ressemble la chambre de Charles Xavier.

* * *

Charles pose sur le comptoir _Dix Petits Nègres_ d'Agatha Christie.

"Vous ne l'avez toujours pas lu ?" se moque Erik en scannant le code-barres.

"Non," répond l'Anglais sans le regarder.

Erik lui tend et serre le livre pour l'empêcher de le prendre tout de suite.

"À la fin on apprend que…" mais aucun autre mot ne sort de sa bouche par la suite et quand il voit l'énorme sourire de Charles, et ses deux doigts sur sa tempe, il comprend qu'il a utilisé sa mutation pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Il ne retrouve la parole qu'une heure après que Charles soit parti.

* * *

Peut-être que d'avoir voulu spoiler Charles sur la fin d'un roman policier considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de l'histoire de la littérature a été de trop. Septembre touche à sa fin et le professeur n'est pas revenu depuis la mi-août. Erik se rappelle parfaitement qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait plus à Berlin dès octobre tout comme il se souvient parfaitement de chaque fois que Charles a passé la porte, de tous ses pulls d'un autre siècle autour de ce corps pas si fin que ça, et de toutes les nuances de bleu qui ont illuminées ses yeux, au détour d'un sourire, mais surtout, d'un reproche. Erik est un homme très attaché à sa liberté mais peut-être que celle de prendre comme victime un homme un peu trop attirant pour son propre bien, est allée trop loin.

Peut-être.

Sûrement.

 _Que tu peux être con, Lehnsherr._

Il ferme sa caisse, éteint la lumière à l'étage et s'apprête à fermer le rideau métallique quand quelqu'un toque à la porte en verre. Il se retourne et déteste autant qu'il adore voir Charles Xavier.

"J'arrive trop tard ?"

 _Jamais_ , voudrait répondre Erik.

"Je pars demain et je voudrais un livre pour l'avion."

Erik ouvre la porte et Charles le remercie d'un sourire sincère, un de ceux qu'il n'a pas eu depuis bien trop de temps. Il cherche pendant assez longtemps et Erik ne l'aide pas pour ne pas être tenté d'encore une fois critiquer ses choix, et pour aussi l'avoir près de lui encore un peu plus. Il part demain, alors, Erik estime qu'il a le droit.

Quand Charles pose le livre qu'il a choisi sur le comptoir, c'est à la fois la pire et la meilleure des nouvelles. La pire parce qu'ils vont vraiment se dire au revoir. La meilleure parce que…

"J'adore ce livre," Erik souffle, une libération.

Le visage de Charles s'illumine, "Vraiment ?"

Erik prend entre ses doigts _Les Chroniques de San Francisco_ , le deuxième volume, et poursuit "J'adore toute la série, mais c'est mon préféré de la première trilogie."

"Moi aussi ! J'ai adoré l'enquête avec le copain de Mary-Ann !"

"Et la signification de la rose ! J'en avais presque vomi," Erik se souvient en riant.

"Pour ma part, c'était quand on apprend le secret de Norman Williams à la fin du premier tome…"

"Je l'aurais étranglé si j'avais été Mary Ann."

"Est-ce que c'est votre personnage préféré ?" sourit Charles, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

"Non, je me sens plus proche de Michael, bien sûr," il fait glisser ses doigts sur la couverture multicolore avant de relever les yeux vers Charles pour vérifier sa réaction à ce coming-out littéraire à peine masqué.

Charles hoche la tête longuement avant d'avouer d'une petite voix, "Moi aussi. J'étais tellement triste pour Jon… ils allaient bien ensemble."

"Même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun," Erik acquiesce en lui rendant sa carte bleue et le livre que Charles range.

Ils se regardent et, sans savoir comment, il y a entre eux quelque chose qui dépasse l'incompréhension et la comparaison, quelque chose qui ne pointe plus des doigts ce qui les sépare mais qui fait que, pour la première fois, ils se sentent _ensemble_. Mais ce n'est sûrement que dans la tête d'Erik. Il s'apprête à lui donner une des nouvelles cartes de visite qu'il a faite imprimer avec les horaires (si Charles repasse un jour par Berlin, sait-on jamais) lorsque Charles pose ses deux mains sur le comptoir et se penche en avant afin de toucher ses lèvres des siennes. Erik comprend presque trop tard que ce n'est pas un accident, que c'est un _baiser_ , et les lèvres de Charles sont si douces qu'il se laisse faire, à la fois impassible et pourtant plus vivant que jamais.

Mais Charles se recule et se repose sur le sol, avant de sourire un délicat "Merci." Il part et quand la clochette sonne son départ, Erik voit ça comme le glas d'un bonheur qui lui échappe. Il court avant même de s'en apercevoir. Dans la petite rue passante, il y a un monde fou puisque ce soir il y a un concert improvisé au Mauer Park et toutes les têtes sont brunes. Il hésite entre tourner à droite ou à gauche et avance sans réfléchir, avant qu'une épaule enveloppée dans un cardigan bordeaux ne le fasse tendre sa main pour le retourner. Charles le regarde avec de grands yeux et Erik encercle ses deux épaules de peur qu'il ne disparaisse :

"On ne peut pas ne pas aimer Jane Austen. C'est moderne avant l'heure et féministe, ce ne sont pas _juste_ des romans, mais je pourrais te l'expliquer. Je tolère Bret Easton Ellis, c'est passable. Je pourrais manger des pop-corn avec toi et je connais par cœur _I am the walrus_. Je ne supporte pas les chiens mais tu as des yeux de cocker parfois alors j'imagine que j'accepterais le fait que tu ramènes un cocker à la maison, un jour. Je me fous absolument de passer mes vacances à la mer ou à la montagne et j'adore Hugh Grant. Je t'offrirai tous les livres d'Agatha Christie que tu n'as pas lu et je ne t'en spoilerai aucun je te le jure."

"On se tutoie maintenant ?" Charles demande, la voix douce et le sourire discret.

"Je peux refaire ma déclaration en vous vouvoyant, ça ne me dérange pas," Erik confirme en hochant la tête.

Charles secoue lentement la sienne pour faire comprendre que ce n'est pas la peine, et murmure, "Je pars demain, Erik."

"Pour faire toutes les choses que j'ai prévues, tu dois rester à Berlin, c'est primordial."

"Le propriétaire vient faire l'état des lieux de mon appartement à neuf heures."

"Bien, je passe te chercher toi et tes affaires à dix heures ?"

Cette fois, Charles sourit vraiment sans plus aucune retenue ni fard et doucement, ses mains se posent sur le ventre d'Erik.

"On va s'engueuler tous les jours, tu en es bien conscient ?"

"Parfaitement conscient," confirme Erik en faisant glisser ses bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre lui.

"… D'accord. Alors j'accepte ton invitation à dîner," Charles sourit et Erik fronce légèrement des sourcils.

"Je ne t'ai pas encore invité à dîner."

"C'était la suite logique de ta déclaration très touchante."

Erik se penche pour embrasser la bouche rieuse et garde un bras autour de son épaule pour l'entraîner plus haut sur la rue.

"Je connais un restaurant indien délicieux."

"Je n'aime pas la nourriture épicée… Tu ne veux pas des sushis, plutôt ?"

"Du _poisson cru_ ? Pourquoi pas un restaurant végétarien pendant que t'y es…"

"Oh oui j'en connais un, pas très loin d'ici !" s'enchante Charles en s'arrêtant pour les faire prendre un autre chemin, mais Erik ne bouge pas.

Ils se regardent, confus dans leur incompréhension, quand Erik a une idée, "Sinon on va chez moi, on fait l'amour et je te fais des pâtes au beurre."

Tout le visage de Charles s'illumine et ses yeux n'ont jamais été aussi beaux alors qu'il répond, "Je savais qu'on trouverait un moyen de s'entendre."


End file.
